Le plus beau jour de leur vie
by Xazera
Summary: Son nom est Felicity Smoak. Après cinq ans à combattre le crime avec Oliver Queen, elle va devenir sa femme.


**Bonjour les Olicity Shippers! Voici un petit One-shot qui ne prend pas vraiment en compte le final de la saison 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'était juste pour m'amuser un peu ^^**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Arrow et ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits, pour mon plus grand désespoir!**

* * *

Le réveil indiquait huit heure. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le soleil du fait des volets, elle l'imaginait haut dans le ciel, brillant, brûlant. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de nuage ce jour-là, elle se mariait. Tout allait être parfait, elle allait être unie à l'homme de sa vie.

Lentement, elle se leva du lit et regarda avec tristesse la place vide et froide à côté d'elle. Afin de pouvoir se préparer sans qu'Oliver ne fasse irruption dans la pièce, elle avait choisi de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel, malgré les protestations de son fiancé.  
Son fiancé... Il avait beau avoir fait sa proposition il y a trois mois de cela, elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. Et pourtant, ce soir elle serait Madame Felicity Queen. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, elle était nerveuse. Non pas qu'elle doute de ses sentiments ou de ceux d'Oliver, mais parce qu'elle allait s'unir pour la vie à un homme, devant toute sa famille et la sienne. Elle s'avança vers la salle de bain et prit une douche relaxante et chaude. Elle chantait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était seule sous sa douche. Cette partie de son célibat lui manquait. Chanter à tue-tête dans son appartement quitte à énerver les voisins faisait partie de ses petits plaisirs, et bien qu'Oliver ne lui ait jamais demandé d'arrêter, elle était gênée de chantonner devant lui. À peine fut elle sortit de la salle de bain qu'on sonna à la porte. Une serviette accrochée autour d'elle pour cacher son corps nu, elle alla ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Thea. Lorsqu'Oliver et Felicity avaient commencé à se voir, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées et étaient désormais amies -et pratiquement sœurs-.

"Felicity! Tu es déjà levée?

-Comme tu le vois.

-Mince! Et moi qui pensais pouvoir te faire peur en te réveillant."

Elles partirent dans un rire avant que Thea ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle ne tînt pas compte des cheveux mouillés et ruisselants de l'informaticienne, elle voulait juste montrer son affection, lui dire qu'elle était là.

"Comment tu vas?

-Je suis un peu nerveuse à vrai dire...

-J'aurais été inquiète si tu ne l'avais pas été."

Elles sourirent et s'installèrent dans le salon de la chambre, qui était en réalité une suite (petite condition pour qu'Oliver accepte finalement que Felicity aille à l'hôtel).

"Bon, ton programme est chargé ce matin.

-Tu n'as pas voulu me dire ce que tu me préparais...

-Je vais te faire un petit récapitulatif..."

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche qu'elle parcourut des yeux.

"Coiffeur, maquilleuse, manucure, pédicure, habillage et en route pour le manoir des Queen!

-Tout ça? Mais enfin Thea, la moitié n'est pas nécessaire. C'est très gentil mais je peux m'habiller et me maquiller toute seule... Dans parler de mes ongles et..."

Thea ne la laissa pas finir. Elle savait que Felicity ne s'était pas encore habituée à ce mode de vie, même après cinq ans. D'ailleurs, elle en était plutôt heureuse car elle avait peur que son frère ne tombe sur une femme voulant profiter de sa fortune.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, alors considéré cela comme disons... Un cadeau de mariage un peu en avance."

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Thea la dissuada de négocier, de toute façon, c'était perdu d'avance.

"Merci Thea."

Elle la gratifia d'un sourire avant de partir se changer.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine que je me maquille?

-Je pense que ça serait du temps de perdu pour toi."

Elle fila dans sa chambre et enfila un jean taille haute et un chemisier souple qui mettait en valeur sa taille élégamment taillée. Elle entendit de la musique provenant du salon et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

"On a une quinze minutes avant que le coiffeur arrive. Tu m'as dit que ça te manquait alors on va danser un peu. Tu sais, avant que tu ne sois officiellement coincée et vieille fille.

-Je ne serais pas vieille fille!"

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à chanter et danser comme jamais. Elles s'amusèrent et profitèrent de cet instant jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

"Oups, c'est déjà l'heure!

-Et moi qui allait faire un magnifique solo de air Guitar!"

Elle fit semblant d'être déçue et s'approcha de sa "petite sœur".

"Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, vraiment.

-Pas besoin de me remercier. C'est normal. Et puis... Je dois te supporter à tous mes repas de famille maintenant alors autant qu'on s'entende bien n'est-ce pas?"

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde.

"Et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais pas place avec quelqu'un d'autre..." Pensa-t-elle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Oliver regarda par la fenêtre du manoir et constata que le soleil ne leur avait pas fait défaut. Tout allait être parfait, le ciel était bleu, sans la moindre trace de nuage dans le ciel. Il regardait les employés de l'entreprise de mariage d'affairer à monter l'allée et installer les sièges dans le jardin. Il s'imagina embrasser la mariée au bout, devina la beauté de Felicity à travers les rayons du soleil. Trois coups donnés sur la porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore prête, ses cheveux portaient déjà la marque du coiffeur, preuve qu'elle y avait été la veille pour être sûre d'être belle pour le mariage de son fils.

"Oliver, tu devrais te préparer.

-Je sais, je pensais juste à autre chose.

-A quoi donc pourrais-tu penser d'autre? C'est le jour de ton mariage, il faut penser au mariage.

-Je pensais à papa. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.

-Oh trésor..."

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je suis sûre que ton père est très fier de toi de là où il est."

Il lui rendit son étreinte et s'écarta d'elle pour prendre son costume mais sembla hésiter à se préparer. À peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que sa mère anticipa la question et répondit.

"Felicity va bien et elle n'est pas seule. Thea l'aide à se préparer et je vais aller la rejoindre dans une quinzaine de minute.

-Merci."

Il sourit et alla se préparer, laissant sa mère aller rejoindre la femme de sa vie.  
Il ajustait son nœud papillon lorsque Diggle, accompagné de Roy entrèrent. Après deux accolades chaleureuses, ils s'assirent.

"Alors, prêt?

-Sûrement.

-Tu n'as pas l'air aussi sur de toi que d'habitude..."

Oliver sourit à Roy. Sa franchise plaisait à son ami.

"Je suis un petit peu...

-Nerveux?"

Il sourit à son garde du corps.

"Oui.

-Ça m'a fait la même chose quand je me suis marié avec Lyla.

-J'aime Felicity, vraiment, je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé une personne aussi fort, et pourtant je continue d'avoir peur."

Il sentit la main de John sur son épaule.

"À cause de ce que nous faisons, de qui nous sommes lorsque nous sortons la nuit, il est normal d'être inquiet quand une personne qu'on aime entre dans l'équation. Cependant tu dois te rappeler une chose. Felicity fait partie de l'équation depuis le début et je pense que tous les méchants de cette ville avaient compris avant vous."

Un rire nerveux secoua Oliver. Il se rappela leur premier baiser.

Flash-back:

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et pourtant, une lumière était toujours allumée dans les bureaux de Queen Consolidated. Celle de Mademoiselle Smoak, en pleine discussion mouvementée avec Oliver.

"La question n'est pas là Oliver! Tu n'as pas à me demander de faire tout ton sale boulot sous prétexte que je suis ton assistante! Je te rappelle que je sors du MIT! N'importe qui serait partie! Nos activités nocturnes ne sont pas censées affecter ma vie de tous les jours!

-Felicity! Je n'ai pas le choix! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris!

-J'ai compris pourquoi je devais être ta secrétaire, je n'ai jamais dit que je l'acceptais!"

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est que malgré son poste dévalorisant, sa place lui plaisait. Elle était constamment en contact avec Oliver, toute la journée. Mais cette fois-ci c'en était trop.

"Enfin Oliver! Réfléchis une seconde! Comment tu peux me demander de faire un boulot de stagiaire? Des photocopies de plus de quinze dossiers reliés!"

Cette dispute n'avait aucun sens, ils le savaient. Le problème ne venait pas de là. Depuis trop longtemps leurs sentiments masqués et enterrés les rongeaient de l'intérieur.

"Je suis... Je suis désolé Felicity. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'affectait autant..."

Elle souffla et se pinça l'arrêté du nez.

"Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas grave, à vrai dire ce n'est même pas ça qui me met en colère.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il s'était approché d'elle dans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle l'embrassa. L'attrait avait été trop fort. Elle mît tous ces sentiments refoulés dans ce baiser, pour qu'il soit le plus magique possible. S'il ne devait y en avoir qu'un, il serait inoubliable. Il ne réagit pas, trop surpris par ce baiser si inattendu et pourtant il lui répondit après quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de respirer, ils se séparèrent et Felicity n'attendit même pas qu'il parle, elle s'enfuit.

"Attend! Felicity!"

Il ne lui courut pas après, il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, juste assez de temps pour que Felicity puisse rentrer chez elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Elle se sentait idiote, elle avait ruiné l'amitié qui la liait à Oliver en quelques secondes parce qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses émotions. Son patron avait répondu à son baiser, seulement elle ignorait s'il l'avait fait parce qu'il l'aimait ou simplement parce que c'était dans ses habitudes de répondre aux baisers des femmes. Elle prit un pot de glace dans le congélateur et s'assit sur son canapé. Elle commença à manger, déprimée par sa propre bêtise, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Son pot de glace toujours à la main, elle regarda dans le judas de qui il s'agissait. Oliver. Elle l'ignora et attendit qu'il s'en aille. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

"Felicity, je sais que tu es là."

Elle retint une larme.

"Va-t'en Oliver! S'il-te-plaît..."

Il posa sa main contre le cadre de la porte.

"Non. Je ne partirais pas. Je dormirais devant chez toi s'il le faut."

Elle souffla et ouvrit finalement la porte.

"Demandé si gentiment..."

Il entra sans sourire.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle..."

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et posa le pot de glace sur la table basse.

"Parler de quoi? Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et je sais très bien que toi et moi ce n'est pas possible. Je veux dire, je sais très bien que tu es le grand Oliver Queen, ancien playboy et accessoirement milliardaire. Tu es le PDG de Queen Consolidated, donc mon patron... Je suis ta secrétaire et partenaire dans nos activités nocturnes et...

-Felicity!"

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Son regard plongeant dans le sien.

"Felicity... Écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît."

Elle ferma la bouche et lui accorda son attention.

"Tu as raison sur un point, je suis Oliver Queen. Je suis milliardaire, j'ai une réputation de playboy, je suis patron d'une entreprise en faillite et je suis un justicier qui risque sa vie au quotidien pour rendre cette ville plus sûre."

Elle baissa les yeux et retint ses larmes. Amour impossible.

"Mais tu avais tort pour quelque chose. Tu n'es pas juste ma secrétaire ou ma partenaire Felicity."

Le regard brillant de larme, elle reporta son regard sur lui.

"Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je... Je ne cesse jamais de penser à toi, tu es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire sentir bon et... Tu éclaires mes journées par ton sourire et cette façon que tu as de parler... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour dire ce que je ressens mais Felicity... Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est la plus belle chose qui ne me sois jamais arrivé."

Il avait eu la voix tremblante pendant toute sa tirade sauf pour la dernière phrase. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et elle ferma les yeux à son contact. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les rouvrir il l'embrassa. Elle répondit avec passion et tendresse.

"Je t'aime Oliver."

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je t'aime aussi Felicity, plus que quiconque en ce monde."

Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs sentiments, de ce que tout cela allait entraîner. Ils étaient heureux, enfin.

Fin du flash-back

Oliver sourit et se leva.

"Je pense qu'il est bientôt l'heure."

Diggle jeta un œil à sa montre et confirma d'un signe de tête.

"Prêt monsieur Queen?"

Il sourit et avança vers la porte. Il allait se marier, épouser la femme qu'il aime depuis toujours. Il traversa l'allée et se plaça au bout, à la place qui était prévue. Les invités s'installèrent, seul le premier rang demeurait vide. Finalement, Moira s'y installa. La musique démarra, le cœur d'Oliver manqua un battement. Elle arrivait. Bien que les témoins arrivèrent en premier, il n'y accordait que peu d'attention. Il voulait la voir elle. Diggle se plaça derrière lui après lui avoir donné une accolade et Thea s'installa en face, attendant la mariée. Il la vit apparaître de la porte du jardin couvert. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant et sa robe épousait ses courbes à la perfection. La bouche du justicier s'entrouvrit d'admiration. Tenant son bras, Roy avançait. Il était fier de ses deux amis. Fier qu'ils se soient trouvés. Il déposa Felicity au bout de l'allée, en face de son futur époux et alla s'asseoir à côté de Moira. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Un sourire radieux illuminait le visage de la jeune femme.

"Tu es... Ravissante."

Elle rougit légèrement.

"Et toi tu es parfait."

Il répondit à son sourire avec tendresse lorsque le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Il parla mais Oliver ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fiancée. Puis arriva le moment de dire ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Oliver ne sortit pas de papier de sa poche comme Felicity s'y attendait mais il commença, presque sûr de lui.

"Je n'ai pas préparé ce que je vais dire, je me suis dit que les mots viendraient tout seul. Après tout, tu es ma muse, mon inspiration... Quand je suis descendu la première fois dans les locaux informatiques de Queen Consolidated, je m'attendais à trouver un homme aux relations sociales difficiles qui ne pouvait parler qu'à un ordinateur. Quelle surprise j'ai eu lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'il s'agissait de toi. Je me souviens, tu m'as regardé en penchant ta tête, je n'ai même pas pu retenir mon sourire, peut-être mon premier vrai sourire depuis que j'étais rentré de l'Enfer. Et depuis ce jour, tu es restée ma lumière. Sans toi je suis perdu, je t'aime Felicity et je te le répéterais tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pour être sûr que tu ne l'oublies jamais."

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille qui à son tour prit la parole. Sortant sa feuille de papier, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Oliver.

"Je... Je ne suis pas aussi douée en discours qu'Oliver donc j'ai préparé quelque chose."

Ses joues rougirent mais elle reprit avec conviction.

"Oliver Queen, il y a quelques années encore, je n'étais qu'une employée quelconque de ton père. Je n'existais que par mon travail. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé une identité. Grâce toi, j'ai découvert ce que c'était que d'aimer et d'être aimé. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as menti dans les quinze premières secondes qui ont suivis notre premier échange. Chose qui aurait dû m'avertir avant de m'embarquer dans cette histoire... Pourtant, pendant longtemps je t'ai aimé en secret, n'attendant qu'une chose, que tu me remarques. Lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé dans mon bureau pour la première fois, je me suis sentie si bien avec toi que je savais que sans toi, je ne vaudrais plus grand chose. Tu es devenu le seul et l'unique, celui avec qui je veux vivre, vieillir. Je veux t'avoir à mes cotes dans les bons et les mauvais moments, sentir ton corps à côté de moi le matin au réveil. Je t'aime Oliver, et si tu l'oublies ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de ta vie, je serais là pour te le rappeler."

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort.

Le prêtre termina son discours, ils échangèrent les alliances. Jusqu'au moment où les mots furent lancés, les mots tant attendus.

"Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Enfin, après toute cette attente. Oliver s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Ils scellèrent leur destin, désormais liés à jamais par les liens sacrés du mariage. Les applaudissements retentissaient autour d'eux mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, juste tous les deux, amoureux et heureux.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS Olicity pur vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques :D Bonne semaine et à très vite j'espère avec ma fiction "Un souvenir à écrire"! **


End file.
